A Weak Kitten
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny adopt D'Void after a battle in the Null Void. Will they regret their decision?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

''The rebels are not going to liberate my slaves. They will perish slowly and painfully, my pets,'' D'Void said to many Null Guardians.  
>A smile formed on his face while he walked in a citadel. ''Are you looking forward to ending the rebels' lives?'' D'Void inquired.<p>

The Null Guardians shrieked at the same time.

D'Void continued to smile. ''So am I,'' he said to the creatures.

One Null Guardian flew to D'Void's right arm. It rubbed its face on the arm before D'Void ceased walking.

D'Void began to tilt his head in confusion. His eyes were wide for a few seconds. His smile returned at a snail's pace.  
>''Very well. I'll scratch your stomach. You Null Guardians and your belly scratches,'' he said. He viewed the Null Guardian rolling on its back so that its stomach was exposed.<p>

D'Void scratched the Null Guardian's stomach until another creature screeched. He faced the other Null Guardian before his nails contacted its belly. A frown replaced his smile after another pet shrieked. ''I am unable to scratch all of you at the same time. I do not have four hands!'' His eyes widened again prior to a cruel grin.

*Manny has four hands. He is able to rub multiple Null Guardians' bellies at the same time! I will enslave Manny instead of killing him!* D'Void thought. His frown came back. *Manny has a claw instead of a hand due to a Null Guardian biting that particular body part off.  
>I should know. I ordered the Null Guardian to bite Manny's hand off during a past battle! That's what Manny gets for trying to liberate my slaves!* he mused.<p>

D'Void smiled another time. *I guess Manny can scratch the Null Guardians' stomachs with his claw* he thought. He ceased scratching his pets' bellies. He began to walk another time.

*I will end Manny's life slowly and painfully instead. Maybe I'll kill him near Helen. The other freedom fighter will view her associate's corpse. At least Manny and Helen will be reunited in spirit after my Null Guardians end the latter's life!* D'Void pondered.

A Null Guardian flew so that it was in front of D'Void. It bared its fangs during a snarl.


	2. Chapter 2

''Are Helen and Manny trespassing?'' D'Void wished to know. He heard a Null Guardian's screech until he ran. He followed the sound as he glowered. *Manny and Helen will suffer for hours if they harm my Null Guardians!* he thought.

D'Void ran out of his citadel. He trembled with fury after he viewed Helen and Manny attacking multiple Null Guardians.

A Null Guardian snapped at Manny before the latter dodged its teeth. It shrieked after lasers from three of Manny's weapons contacted its form. After another laser contacted the Null Guardian's face, it collapsed.

Helen found herself between two Null Guardians. She viewed them approaching her until she rolled. She ceased rolling after a few moments. Her eyes were on the creatures as they collided with one another. Helen observed the Null Guardians collapsing. A scowl materialized on her face the minute she saw D'Void by his citadel.

''The inhabitants of the Null Void won't suffer any longer, D'Void. They will not dread deadly Null Guardians. They won't be forced to work in Kormite mines. Manny and I will vanquish you,'' Helen said.

D'Void grinned at Helen. ''Oh?'' he muttered. He viewed a drill ripping a hole in the sky. *The rebels will not be able to defeat me.  
>I am invulnerable when Kormite burns in the drill's furnace* he thought. D'Void focused on slaves while they placed Kormite in the drill's furnace. He continued to grin. *I'm looking forward to leading my Null Guardian army to the world until I conquer it. The rebels' corpses will rot in the Null Void after I abandon them.* He noticed the drill again as it ripped between worlds.<p>

Helen rolled to D'Void. She paused when two Null Guardians flew to her. She began to frown until the Null Guardians were struck by lasers.  
>After viewing them falling, Helen turned her head. The sight of Manny's smile caused her to imitate his current expression. ''Thanks,'' she said to the armed freedom fighter.<p>

Manny glowered at D'Void. ''Helen and I will defeat all of your Null Guardians,'' he said. He saw a scowl on D'Void's face.

''My other Null Guardians will tear you two apart,'' D'Void said to Helen and Manny.

''Helen and I vanquished most of the Null Guardians, D'Void. Remember?'' Manny muttered. He folded two arms across his chest.  
>Manny was prepared to use the weapons again in case additional Null Guardians attacked.<p>

D'Void turned to the remaining Null Guardians. ''Avenge your kind, my pets,'' he said. He viewed the creatures flying to Manny and Helen.  
>He proceeded to smile another time.<p>

Manny stepped back while he aimed the guns at the Null Guardians.

D'Void's sadistic smile remained on his face after the Null Guardians dodged lasers from the weapons. ''What were you saying about defeating all of my Null Guardians?'' he wished to know. He observed Manny and Helen fleeing from the creatures. D'Void walked until he was a few feet from the freedom fighters. ''I will have to eventually locate grave markers.  
>Perhaps a few slaves will create your coffins,'' he said to Helen and Manny.<p>

Helen dodged a Null Guardian's fangs. She hopped on another creature's back. ''Take my hand, Manny,'' she said.

''You don't have to tell me twice, Helen,'' Manny said.

Helen took the claw until she pulled Manny up. She and Manny gripped the Null Guardian as it thrashed.

D'Void gasped. He shook his head in disbelief. His eyes settled on the Null Guardian while it flew with Helen and Manny on its back.  
>His jaw dropped for a few seconds. D'Void began to tremble another time. Scowling, he hopped on a Null Guardian's back and followed the rebels.<p>

Helen glanced over her shoulder before she gasped.

''Why are you gasping, Helen?'' Manny wished to know.

''D'Void is following us!'' Helen exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

*I have to end the rebels' lives as soon as possible* D'Void thought. He glanced over his shoulder during a frown. *I am far from burning Kormite. I may not have enough strength to defeat Helen and Manny.* D'Void saw the Null Guardians prior to another smile.  
>*Perhaps Helen and Manny will be too exhausted to flee from my Null Guardians.*<p>

The rebels' ''steed'' continued to thrash before they fell on a rock. It returned to D'Void.

Helen and Manny winced until they stood. They faced D'Void before he dismounted. They glowered at their enemy as he approached them.

''You can perish on a rock in the Null Void,'' D'Void said to Helen and Manny.

Manny aimed the weapons at D'Void before he fired.

D'Void cried out after a laser contacted his shoulder. He stepped back and winced before he scowled at Manny.

Manny smiled. ''Someone is vulnerable without burning Kormite,'' he said.

D'Void began to tremble with rage another time. He turned to the Null Guardians. ''Attack the rebels this instant!'' he exclaimed.  
>D'Void winced again after another laser contacted his other shoulder.<p>

''What were you saying about rebels perishing on a rock in the Null Void, D'Void?'' Manny wished to know.

D'Void ran to Manny until a laser struck his chest. After crying out again, he fell back. He closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Void groaned before he opened his eyes at a snail's pace. The usual red sky was gone. D'Void saw a few blankets on a floor. He sat up until he viewed Manny with Helen. After gasping, he frowned. ''Why aren't my Null Guardians with me?'' he wished to know.

''The Null Guardians fled!'' Helen replied.

''Why am I in your home?'' D'Void asked.

''You're here until you go to prison for enslaving almost everyone in the Null Void,'' Manny said.

''I'm not heartless. That's why I'm going to feed you, D'Void,'' Helen said.

''You attacked my Null Guardians!'' D'Void snapped.

''Manny and I attacked the Null Guardians in self defense,'' Helen said.

D'Void gasped until he focused on Helen. ''Wait a minute. You are going to feed me?''

''That is correct,'' Helen said before she obtained a bowl of soup. She rolled to D'Void. She placed the bowl on his lap.

D'Void glowered again.

''I never poisoned your food, D'Void,'' Helen said.

One of D'Void's eyebrows went up. He frowned at the bowl until he lifted it. He tilted it before soup poured down his throat.  
>''Not bad,'' D'Void said.<p>

Helen observed D'Void putting the empty bowl on the floor.

Manny approached D'Void until he smiled at his enemy. ''You're as weak as a kitten, D'Void,'' he said.

The rebels' eyes widened in shock after D'Void seized their throats and lifted them. They struggled.

''I'm a bit strong,'' D'Void said. He began to smile another time. ''Even weak kittens have claws and fangs.''  
>His smile was the last thing Helen and Manny saw before he squeezed their throats.<p>

The End


End file.
